My Graduation from Pokemon High School
by DawnHikariLover
Summary: The Graduation of my class of 2017 in Pokémon High School.


It was finally the day, the day of my graduation from pokemon high school. I couldn't believe this day finally came after so long, I smiled to myself as I was getting ready for the ceremony, you see I have a speech prepared because I am the student who achieved highest Pokemon Honors, in terms of my grades and pokemon knowledge, and I have won the most pokemon battles. A honor that one student in every graduating class receives, I smiled to myself because I was so happy and proud I was the one to achieve this honor of excellence and pride. But this day will also be one of the most memorable for another thing, Today I shall reveal That I love the girl of my dreams, Dawn Berlitz in front of everyone. Yes it sounds crazy to reveal it infront of every family and student at my school but Dawn is a girl who helped me achieve this goal and I need to honor her in my speech. No one knows that I love dawn so it going to be a surprise. I love dawn because well she is the most beautiful caring girl in the world with her midnight blue hair, and blue eyes that make me blush all the time, and she has always been there for me always smiling and always pushing me to go further then ever before which is a huge reason why I won the highest honor in my entire Pokémon high school. Without Dawn smile and her confidence in me I would have never won this award. Are you ready my parents said as they were going into the car, I am I said with a huge smile as I had my number one friend charizard with me in my pocket. Then in a matter of 10 minutes we arrived at the graduation ceremony, I quickly got out and gathered with the rest of my pokemon pals, Hi ash I said, Hey buddy ash said as we high fived its finally the day of graduation, and he laughed. I know right I told ash it so hard to believe. You see no one knows I won this award except the principal, not even my family. I decide to keep it secret because I wanted to make my parents surprised and proud. I then saw Gary Oak, Drew, Kenny, Barry, Paul, all my friends. We all were laughing, and joking around but then we all stopped, all the girls walked into the building and every guy was staring at there dresses. WOW all the guys said as they stared in awe, Woah Misty looks smoking Gary said, Ash said woah look at Serena, Woah MAY is epic drew said, Kenny then said zoey is very pretty, then him and barry fought. Paul then was adoring Ursula a lot. And then the whole room changed, I saw the love of my life walk in with a beautiful contest style dress, with her ocean midnight blue hair all the way down which made me go nuts. Her smile made the room shine and her beautiful face made me want to go nuts. My heart was jumping of joy and I was so happy to see Dawn. Then it was time, all right class of 2017 LINE UP Brock called, then the Graduation march came on.. then slowly two groups by two walked down the graduation asile, then what seemed like a eternity it was my time to walk. When me and my partner was walking down the graduation asile in our long graduation robes, I looked around and saw a HUGE crowd. I then said to myself, woah XD. As I stand in my row, looking up at the principal smiling at all his students graduating. I then heard my parents call from the side, I waved then I saw Dawn walk and I felt my face turn red XD. Then once everyone was standing it was time for the pokemon pledge, "I wanna be the very best, Like no one ever was. To catch them to train them is my cause, as everyone sang. After the pledge everyone in the crowd applauded and it was time for the official ceremony to begin, Welcome Administration, Facilty, Parents, and students to the class of 2017 POKEMON HIGH SCHOOL. Everyone applauded, with high expectations, me as a principle I am so proud to be standing here today in front of all you fine pokemon trainers, and pokemon coordinators. You truly have made me and im sure all your family proud. After the principle chatted then many well known professors also talked expressing the pride in my class of 2017. After all this it was then time to distribute the Diplomas, one by one we all went up to recvie our Diplomas. I waved to my parents and shook hands with my principal, then he patted me on the back as to know what comes next. After everyone received their diplomas, it was time. Ladies and Gentleman I am honored to introduce the person who has won the award for highest honor, most Pokémon battles won, Highest Pokemon Average in all subjects, Most Community Hours, and has achieved the ultimate goal of Summa cum Laude achieving excellence in all subjects Ladies and Gentleman our Valedictorian and Pokemon Master CHRISTIAN. I then got up and was greeted to a roaring applause, the whole class of 2017 was shouting my name CHIRSTIAN and clapping and whistling. I then waved I saw my parents crying, I smiled all around, as I went up to the podium and shook all my teachers hands as well as my principal. He then placed a medal of a golden pokeball as well as handed me a Huge pokemon league trophy, I then waved one more time to all and I then begin my speech.

I would like to start my speech by saying thank you and welcome to , administration, faculty, Parents, and Students of the Class of 2017. There was then another huge wave of applause. It truly is a honor to stand up here in front all of you today, as a graduate of Pokemon High School ,I will never forget all the fun and exciting times I had with everyone in my school journey. I never will forget all my friends' teachers and people who have spent countless memorable times throughout my High school adventure. Being a student I had to face many long and pressuring challenges, filled with much stress and hard work. The long journey was tough and I learned many lessons about myself and have gained so much knowledge and wisdom throughout . I am truly proud to represent my high school as being a student with honor and excellence and achieving all my goals of being a Pokemon master and a summa cum laude student. I want to thank very special people in my life which have allowed me to achieve these goals, if it wasn't for these people I wouldn't be standing here today. I want to thank my Principal for being a great mentor in pokemon battles and advice, I want to thank all my teachers for helping me achieve excellence and providing me with excellent knowledge, I want to thank my parents for raising me to be a fine young man and being the best parents in the world, and lastly I want to thank this one person who has made the biggest impact on my life, and the person who has made me truly never give up in my long journey to success. This person I feel is always beautiful caring kind sweet and always making me smile and blush everyday I see her and allowed me to never give up on my goals and dreams. I have truly loved her so much from the day I met her back in my math class in 9th grade which seems so long ago. She is sitting in the front row and her name is Dawn Berlitz, Thank you Dawn for being there for me all the time and always giving me confidence. I smiled then the whole Crowd cheered very loudly for a long time I smiled at everyone then I exited the stage and went back to my seat.

Then the graduation came to a end with the principal final farewell, and the graduation music playing again as a exit, we then all marched row by row out of the auditorium into the gym. As soon as I arrived I was swarmed by thousands of people XD, nice speech Christian and congratz everyone kept saying to me, I got so many high fives and smiles from everyone. Then my best friend Ash came overt said You have confidence and we all laughed. I don't know anyone who would reveal their feelings publically on a grand stage well done, ash said to me as we shook hands. I then decided to head to the bathroom a moment, while on the way I heard crying, I quickly hid and saw Dawn walking with piplup toward the bathroom also, pipulp dawn cried I am so happy he loves me to and she smiled. I always loved Christian I just never said it to him, he is so caring smart intelligent kind sweet, the perfect man for me and and dawn cried of happiness he loves me, this is the best day of my life, as dawn smiled with water in his eyes :). I cant wait to hug him and kiss him like I always wanted to and she smiled. I started to cry also of happiness, and then said I love you my Dawn I smiled, dawn then jumped up and ran to me with tears of happiness, she hugged me so tight and said oh Christian I love you to she said. I love you to dawn you're the most beautiful girl in the world, your smile makes me melt, and I love your beautiful blue eyes and hair I can look at it all day and say how pretty you are and how I love love you. I wanted to include you in my speech because dawn you're the light of my world, and I want the whole world to know I love you so much and how your confidence and cheering me on always made me do my best. I love you Dawn. Dawn then just looked into my eyes and kissed me with so much passion, I went crazy me and dawn kissed against the wall, I felt her beautiful lips and tongue in my mouth and I went crazy I then kissed dawn back and she was smiling, I love you we both said and laughed, we then were holding hands. So dawn ready to go, she said you bet I am then we kissed softly one more time then hugged and went back to the gym to meet our families.

About 4 years later me and dawn got married, it was a beautiful wedding and my dream come true, dawn and I love eachother so much. Currently me and dawn have one daughter named Hikari. We truly love one another and are so happy together.


End file.
